User talk:Brain40
Archive 1 Userboxes Well, you're free to create userboxes at least. :) I usually take care of templates, like Template:Cite news or such, so there's no need to worry about those. If you're ever intrested in contributing to WarWiki, please come over and have a look at what pages we need. I'm sure we're not going to run out of work, though. ;) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 15:27, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Thankies I`m not sure I need anything template-related, right now. Chances are, that if I will, I`ll be bugging you about the details not mentioned in Wiki Help files. (I think I used a template in my personal page, other then that...) Is there a list of used/recommended templates, per any chance? Alice 03:48, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *Actually, I just realised. If this continues, I might need a template for signature template pretty soon. Alice 06:04, 30 April 2007 (UTC) **To be honest, I`d rather take a swing at it myself, if it does not requires some special permissions. What I want to know, is what is kosher, when making such. Alice 18:31, 30 April 2007 (UTC) * Alright, now I think I`ve ought to ask about a bit. What does one do to make a personal Signature and not become a jackass in process? (Like, I dunno, ahhrehending a title not warranted, or something.) Alice 07:11, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Craig Ferguson Um... Well, being brutally honest, I have to admit, that I have no idea, who exactly Craig Ferguson is, or what did he do to deserve a separate wiki. In all fairness, I can say, that there are separate persons, who did more then enough to have a specialised wiki about them (like scientists and inventors, for example), but I really have not enough of information to say that Craig Ferguson deserves/not deserves separate wiki. * I think it's too narrow of a topic. A late late show wiki would be plausible, but I think that a wiki devoted for one entire person would have little potential to grow. This isn't for a wikia wiki. I'd think that you could set it up yourself at editthis if you want. -- 02:43, 2 May 2007 (UTC) * Or, you might make a wiki forum about him, maybe. That might show the level of interest in the idea. (I`m not sure about Wiki kapabilities, as of yet, so if it`s silly, sorry.) Alice 03:35, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Historic firearms categories I`ve been looking around the historic part, and I`ve came to think, that it`s pretty dicey to try and include historic weapons into modern categories, because they frankly can`t be specifically fitted into any of them without stretching it. Also... Are you sure there will be enough articles to fill five categories? It would be pretty weird to have categories with one-two entries in each, to be frank. Wouldn`t it be easier to set lock types as articles, and keep all firearms predating unitary ammo in one "Historic firearms" categories, or something similar? Alice 22:19, 2 May 2007 (UTC) * Well... To be honest, if I were searching for wheellocks, I`d just open the wheellock article, and look for what is linked from there. I can agree with categories per ce, if you feel that they would be appropriately filled up, but I can`t shake the feeling, that putting them all on front page makes it look cludged. Maybe move lock types categories to be subcategories of the Historic Firearms, and categorise each with both Historic and lock type? That should solve all the problems, I recon. Alice 00:15, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ** That is what I was talking about. Couldn`t see the reason to site all of them on the front page. Alice 00:26, 3 May 2007 (UTC) *** No problem. As for Craig - well, me being russian, I probably won`t get it anyways. BTW, can you please write me back about my signature question earlier? I think I`m about to make one, but I don`t want to include something I`m not supposed to, and make a jackass out of myself. Alice 01:23, 3 May 2007 (UTC) **** Oh, I mean Wiki ranks. I`m not sure how they work... I mean, as far as I understand it, I could already claim "Major", but I`m not sure, if I understand it right. Alice 01:54, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ***** I`ll be colonel, in this case. Has a ring to it - "Colonel Shade." Alice 02:47, 3 May 2007 (UTC) * There. I think it`s not bad. Re: Horse Pistol Uh, I don`t know, actually. Sources say, that it was a caplock. The image is of the replica gun, made now - and it is claimed to be same gun and caplock. Chances are, well, that either it`s wrong image, or, the pistol is recreated to look like flintlock, despite being caplock. To be honest, I believe I`ll look for better picture - this one makes me question the authentity of it, now. 18:49, 19 May 2007 (UTC) * There, added image of museum piece... I think. At least it looks like caplock. X_X "Hasrper Ferry Horse pistol.jpg" needs to be deleted, though. 19:39, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Polish Gun Wiki I would like to, but I already administrate many other websites, and I would probably not be able to take on another and be able to contribute regularly. If the wiki had a few contributers that would be interested to give it a jump start, yes, I could probably merely adminstrate it but nothing else, really. My Polish is just about as good as a foreigner's English would be here. -- 20:57, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Images They should be fine as they are covered by fair use. -- 00:24, 25 June 2007 (UTC) If you are concerned, at least cite where you got the image. -- 03:22, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Well, I can make a fair use template at Template:Fairuse. -- 19:42, 25 June 2007 (UTC) War of The World Wiki? Help? I noticed you wanted to help out the previous editor of the wiki, he left it in an awful state which I am attempting to repair. As you helped him, I humbly request your assistance for myself, uh, Please? GUYWHOLIKESMANYTHINGS 05:56, 21 January 2009 (UTC)